Problem: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{5}{8q + 10} \times \dfrac{7q}{7}$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{ 5 \times 7q } { (8q + 10) \times 7}$ $y = \dfrac{35q}{56q + 70}$ Simplify: $y = \dfrac{5q}{8q + 10}$